mechinamusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:To Coexist Is To Surrender/@comment-78.169.163.66-20150509121704/@comment-194.19.155.233-20150511215654
''- Sentient #2154'' Neurological output augmentation complete Sweep memory for simulation analysis Stabilizing biometrics for memory transmission - '' ''- Communications located "Headquarters has issued a full scale withdraw of the entire city Invasion force detected" -'' Countless lives on both sides Dancing atop a man made line Paralyzed each time my eyes look upon Anicetus, every sunrise Only humans endure the cruelty of time Raising a flag becomes the only purpose in life Only humans endure the cruelty of time A glance upward with such feeble eyes Tormented by what pierces the sky A million stars frozen in time Fables speak of a time when titans breathed Carving a world, reduced to a frozen sleep Advancing from all sides We feast to the sounds of empyrean cries We are the bringer of storms Now sing the Leviathan War Cry '''I think this is Anicetus and Amyntas, fighting together as one. Amyntas must therefore be linked to Anicetus.' Only humans endure the cruelty of time We shall not kneel to the omnipotent force Of these lifeless eyes Some speak of a distant world Where lies the origin of our blood We humans forsworn all Titles other than Earthborn Fables speak of a time when humans fled A distant world consumed by entropy We humans forsworn all Titles other than Earthborn "Do you read? The atmosphere above the city is falling apart. High command is offline, we are in the dark now" ''- "Anicetus is lost. I repeat, Anicetus is lost.'' The specters are leaving, taking their chances in orbit. The Empyrean Extermination Sequence has begun" -'' This weapon the ultimate peacekeeper Pulls up the sky, draining the light Eclipsing the sunrise This world will feast to the sounds of Terrea's War Cry '''Terrea is the Planetary Construction Unit, so it is safe to assume that it is indeed Terrea causing the atmospheric changes.' A biotic induced fail-safe protocol Transferring power to bionic control Here, Anicetus realises that it will be destroyed. It transfers itself to Amyntas 'for him to keep it safe and to exact terrible revenge on Empyrean.' Tapping into the blood stream Hydrus, inducing inhuman mobility Inducing inhuman mobility. Do we have any sources saying Hydrus 'attacked Anicetus? I read this like Hydrus giving extra powers to 'Amyntas, especially considering the explanation above. Empyrean technology Lifeless austerity The war which we fight Has enemies on both sides From the thunders of war To the eye of the storm Now embrace the fact ''- "Prepare for impact" -'' Prepare for impact Brace for impact My flesh turning cold As death comes in the form of a Titan's roar Another nation crushed by the weight of tyrants and gods The rain beings to fall A color never seen before Breathe the air of this falling world As the northern rains fall I stand covered in blood of Anicetus Anicetus has fallen, but Amyntas lives. The color 'never seen before could refer to an incredible tragedy, 'the likes of which we've never seen and never should see. ''- "Is this reaching anyone?'' The Specters are gone, they are all gone. Does anyone read me? Do you read? They are all gone. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." -'' Below these blackened clouds My home, my heart As long as I breath Empyrean will never know peace I will make them see what it is to bleed '''Alithea, vowing to destroy the Empyrean world.' ''- "Titans, can you hear me?" -'' These fabled machines Bringing gods to their knees ''- "Titans, can you hear me?" -'' ''- "Titans, can you hear me?" -'' Humans bound for war eternally Until your last breath, you were never free Hide behind both gods and kings, and you will see Until your last breath, you were never free The worlds which we burn are the Are the worlds we deserve Until your last breath A slightly different interpretation.